Laundry treating appliances, such as clothes washers, typically include a tub in which is mounted a rotatable wash basket which receives laundry for treatment according to a cycle of operation. In a typical wash cycle, the laundry is often treated with a laundry detergent or other wash aid that includes surfactants. These surfactants may mix with liquid on the laundry and in the tub to generate suds. In some cases, the generation of suds may generate a suds lock condition and interfere with the rotation of the wash basket, thereby limiting the speed at which the wash basket may be rotated.